Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-244416 discloses an article transport facility configured as follows. A first supporting position and a second supporting position are set in tandem along a traveling path of a ceiling transport carriage in an article transfer section. When the ceiling transport carriage makes a stop at a position corresponding to the first supporting position, the carriage transfers an article to the first supporting position. When the ceiling transport carriage makes a stop at a position corresponding to the second supporting position, the carriage receives the article from the second supporting position.
With this article transport facility, in the article transfer section, the first supporting position and the second supporting position are set in tandem along the traveling path of the ceiling transport carriage. And, after the ceiling transport carriage, when stopped at the position corresponding to the first supporting position, transfers the article, this ceiling transport carriage is moved to the position corresponding to the second supporting position to receive the article from the second supporting position. In this way, according to the above configuration of the conventional article transport facility, after the ceiling transport carriage transfers an article to the article transfer section, this ceiling transport carriage can receive the article from the article transfer section.